scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style)
Cartoon Fan's movie-spoof of Monsters, Inc. Cast * James P. Sullivan - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Mike Wazowski - Timon (The Lion King) * Boo - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Randall Boggs - Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Henry J. Waternoose - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Celia Mae - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Roz - Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) * Smitty and Needleman - Crash and Eddie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) * Fungus - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - Rex (Toy Story) * Ms. Flint - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Ms. Flint's Supervisors - Red, Chuck, and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Jerry - Mushu (Mulan) * George Sanderson - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Charlie - Conker (Conker Live and Reloaded) * Bob Peterson - Shadow (Sonic X/Sonic Boom) * Frank - Buster Moon (Sing) * Harley P. Gerson - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Harley's Assistant - Iago (Aladdin) * Harry "Bud" Luckey - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Luckey's Assistant - Dweeb (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Joe "J.J" Ranft - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Ranft's Assistant - Finnick (Zootopia) * Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt - Frank (Red Shirt) (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Marge - Heather (Over the Hedge) * Peter "Claws" Ward - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Claws Ward's Assistant - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Ricky Plesuski - Big MacIntosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Ricky's Assistant - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Rivera - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Betty - Eileen (Regular Show) * Spike Jones - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Waxford - E.B. (Hop) * Ted Pauley - Diego (Ice Age) * Ted Pauley's Assistant - King Julien (Madagascar) * CDA - Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Chalooby - Iron Joe (The Lion King 1½) * Sushi Chef - Hank (Finding Dory) * Tony - Sid (Ice Age) * Trailer Folk - Roger and Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * TV News Reporter - Johnny Elaine (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Dr. Frasenberger - Perch Perkins (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Children - Young Thumper (Bambi), Lucky (101 Dalmatians), Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound), and Kion (The Lion Guard) * A Kid that Mike Entertained - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Rex (in outtakes) - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) Scenes # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 1 - Main Titles/Animal in the Closet/Shere Khan # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 2 - Morning Workout/Animaltropolis # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 3 - Animals, Inc./Makunga # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 4 - The Scare Floor/23-19! # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 5 - End of the Day/Cecilia! # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 6 - Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 7 - Bedtime # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 8 - Sneaking Cecilia to Work/Potty Break/Makunga's Plot # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 9 - The Wrong Door/Timon on the Run # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 10 - The Trash Compactor # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 11 - Timon Kidnapped # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 12 - The Scream Extractor # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 13 - Pumbaa Scares Cecilia # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 14 - Banished # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 15 - Pumbaa Rescues Cecilia # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 16 - "Schmoopsie Poo!"/The Door Vault/Makunga's Demise # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 17 - Tricking Shere Khan # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 18 - Goodbye # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty! # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 20 - End Credits # Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) part 21 - Outtakes and Company Play/End Credits Short Movie Spoof * Timon's New Car Trailer/Transcript Animals, Inc. (Cartoon Fan Style) Trailer/Transcript Category:Cartoon Fan Category:Monsters, Inc. Movie Spoofs